La vuelta a casa de un guerrero
by Erusel
Summary: Erestor habla sobre su pasado y el amor que perdio al final de la guerra de la colera. ERESTOR X FEANOR. Traduccido. COMPLETO


**LA VUELTA A CASA DE UN GUERRERO**

Soy antiguo, aun sin edad. He caminado por estas tierras por tres eras, he visto la tierra cambiar bajo mis pies, he visto a sus habitantes cambiar, y he visto como cambia una vez mas. He visto amigos ir y venir, los he visto caer en batalla, he visto algunos nacer y he visto a uno de ellos volver a nacer. Los dias de los Eldar estan llegando a su fin; el tiempo de ir a casa por fin ha llegado después de tan larga espera. Me siento junto a mi viejo amigo, nuestros pies jugueteando en las piedras a las orillas del rio, mientras nuestras miradas se mantienen fijas en la majestuosa cascada que alimenta el cañon bajo la casa de Elrond. Nos sentamos, bebiendo mientras conversamos sobre el futuro y el pasado.

Tomo un gran sorbo del intoxicante vino y sonrio mientras su calor baja por mi garganta. Veo a mi buen amigo y veo su ceño fruncido en reflexion, veo la sombra de añoranza que nubla su vista.

"Cuanto tiempo hasta que èl te siga?- pregunto

"No lo se", el responde, sus fuertes dedos moviéndose por entre sus cabellos dorados.

"Te vera antes de que partamos?" pregunto

"Si", responde. "Me encontrara cerca de el valle de Rohan. Tendremos unos ultimos preciosos dias antes de que vaya a Minas Tirith. Después de eso, no se si lo vere de nuevo hasta que el escuche el llamado".

"Dias..." respondo. "Que son unos dias en el eterno transcurrir de los siglos? No son mas que momentos. Deberian tener mas que eso"

Responde con una mueca. "Mucho puede pasar en unos cuantos dias, Erestor. Tu de todos los elfos deberias saberlo"

Asiento. "Si, es cierto. Lo se bien"

"Fue en unos cuantos dias que tu vida cambio, cierto?" Unos cuantos dias en que tu destino fue decidido?"

"Si, dos dias para ser exactos..."

Memorias. Algunas caen con el paso del tiempo, otras se quedan con nosotros. Tengo muchas memorias, memorias de belleza, felicidad, destrucción, muerte y perdida tan profunda que ha moldeado quien soy ahora. He penado durante siete mil años; He llorado durante casi toda mi vida adulta.

Cierro mis ojos, escuchando el rugir de la cascada, el viento a traves de los arboles, el ritmico cantar de los grillos. Y me dejo ir en mis memorias que me llevan a donde con frecuencia voy en momentos como este, quietos momentos en los que espero por mi destino...

...................

****

Hicimos el campamento para pasar la noche, las sombras de Angband y Ered Wethrin cerrandose sombria y peligrosamente a nuestro alrededor. Ocultos de la vista del oscuro, en las montañas de las sombras, esperamos: sin descanso, ansiosos y temerosos. La ira de nuestro señor nos ha llevado hasta ahí, traido a desafiar al valar y voltear la espalda a nuestro hogar. Alli estuvimos para desafiar al mismo Morgoth.

Temperamentos y argumentos corrieron tempestuosos entre los guerreros. Dos de los capitanes de la casa de feanor discutieron, lo que me dio la oportunidad de derrotar a uno de mi mismo rango entre nuestros compañeros. Yo era un joven soldado, pero era fiero, y habia visto gran cantidad de batallas en mi corta vida.

Sonora y rapidamente derrote al joven soldado ante mi, trayéndolo a sus rodillas en el suelo, dentro del circulo hecho por aquellos que contemplaban el encuentro. El no estaba herido, pero sabia bastante como para rendirse antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de obligarlo a someterse. El era mio para hacer lo que deseara por nuestras costumbres, y mientras contemplaba su bello rostro y ojos oscuros, la idea de cual seria su servicio hacia mi esa noche se formaba en mi mente.

"Lo suficientemente bien", la voz profunda vino de fuera del circulo. "Has probado que puedes derrotar a un joven, pero puedes defenderte contra un verdadero guerrero?"

Voltee y vi a nuestro lider entrar al circulo, e inmediatamente me arrodille frente a el, cubriendo mi corazon con una mano mientras inclinaba mi cabeza.

"Adar, el no es mas que un joven soldado. Seguramente no puedes esperar que haga frente a un guerrero como tu?"

La voz de Maedhros vino desde atrás de mi. Yo servia al hijo mayor de Feanor; mi capitan era uno de sus oficiales.

"Tu lo hiciste cuando no eras mucho mayor que el, Maedhros" nuestro rey respondio. "Si el no puede defenderse contra mi, caera antes las puertas de Angband. He visto su habilidad con la lanza y la espada. Pelea lo suficientemente bien."

Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver en mi linea de vision eran las puntas de las botas de feanor.

"Ven, nessa. Muéstrame el fuego que corre por tus venas. No necesitas derrotarme, simplemente necesitas mantenerte en pie"

Lo observe mientras me rodeaba, sus ojos brillando a la luz del fuego, sus labios curvándose en una fiera sonrisa. Su espada balanceándose en largos, lentos circulos, haciendo eco en mis oidos mientras cortaba el aire frente a mi. Fue esta la ultima cosa que sus opositores vieron antes de morir? Fue esto lo que los elfos de Alquealonde vieron? El aun portaba su sangre en sus ropas y su piel; su mas agravante pecado portado como una pesada capa de orgullo y desden por todo lo que habia dejado atrás.

Ajuste mi agarre sobre la lanza que sostenia, su pesada forma humeda con el sudor de mis palmas, su punta brillando con la luz de la luna. Sabia que iba a caer, que el me derrotaria, y cuando lo hiciera reclamaria su derecho sobre mi, asi como un momento antes yo habia tenido el derecho de reclamar a aquel que habia vencido. Pero el era el rey, servirlo a el duraria una vida; perderia mi lugar entre los oficiales de Maedhros y entraria al servicio de Feanor en persona.

Mantuve mis pies separados, volteando hacia el, observándolo, observando cualquier signo que me advirtiera de su primer avance. Cuando este vino, casi lo perdi; Feanor ataco y yo embesti con mi lanza, apenas deteniéndolo a tiempo. Jadeè y parpadee, sin poder creer lo rapido que era. El pesado metal de su espada chocando contra la madera solida de mi lanza causando que esta vibrara en mis manos causando que casi la dejara caer. Senti como si hubiese sido una eternidad, pero no habia sido mas que unos cuantos momentos, atacar y bloquear, la caótica danza de la batalla. Ataco de nuevo, esta ves haciendo un arco desde arriba, arrebatando la lanza de mis manos. Retrocedi poniendo distancia entre nosotros mientras lo observaba patear la lanza fuera del circulo. Yo no estaba armado, y lo observe con cuidado No sabia que esperar. Me mataria? El habia matado cantidad de nobles teleri en Alqualonde, que podria significar un insignificante noldo en su búsqueda de venganza?

Lanzo su espada a Maedhros y sonrio de nuevo. Combate mano a mano entonces, sin armas, solo la fuerza y habilidad. Sabia que no era rival para el, habia solo unos cuantos que podrían defenderse contra Feanor y sus hijos. Sin embargo, yo estaba determinado, determinado a pelear hasta mi ultimo aliento, desplegar tanto honor y fuerza como me fuera posible antes de que fuera llevado a la derrota. Estaba respirando pesadamente, ya cansado, cerraba y abria mis manos mientras me mantenia haciendo circulos. mantente en movimiento me dije a mi mismo manten tus pies moviéndose, no lo dejes atraparte con la guardia baja...

"Valar"- jadee tomando aire y retrocedi, pero era demasiado tarde. El atrapo mis hombros y acomodo su pie izquierdo atrás del mio, haciendome caer. Impacte el suelo con un sonido seco, sacando el aire de mis pulmones cuando el cayo sobre mi. Mis piernas atrapadas entre las suyas, muslos de acero sosteniendo los mios juntos, mis brazos separados, sujetos al suelo por su atemorizante agarre en mis muñecas.

Su rostro sobre el mio y hasta este dia nunca he estado tan paralizado con miedo y expectación. Forcejee contra el, hasta que su vista se fijo en mi. Sus ojos eran del color de el cielo cuando se avecina una tormenta, un gris oscuro. Sus labios se curvearon en una fiera sonrisa de nuevo y parecio estudiar mi rostro cuidadosamente con sus ojos. Pude sentir mi piel sonrojarse con vergüenza y algo que no quise admitir a mismo. Cerre mis ojos y espere por mi sentencia.

No dijo nada, pero se puso de pie, volteando hacia su primogénito y diciendo algo a su oido que no pude escuchar. Dejo el campamento y yo me sente lentamente, volteando hacia mi capitan. Maedhros susurro algo a su oido y despues asintió hacia mi antes de dejar el circulo con el resto de sus soldados. Mi capitan camino hacia mi, ofreciéndome su mano y levantandome del suelo.

"Debes reportarte en la tienda de su majestad. Estas a su servicio ahora, Erestor. Tus armas y uniforme te seran dados en la mañana." Sujeto mi hombro y me sonrio. "Peleaste bien, Erestor. No tenias oportunidad desde el principio, y todos los sabiamos"

Después el volteo y se fue dejándome ahí parado solo.

................

****

No puedo empezar a decirte los pensamientos que corrian en mi mente esa noche mientras hacia mi camino hacia la tienda de Feanor. El me asustaba, pero tambien me intrigaba mas alla de la razon. Los rumores sobre el volviéndose loco y la maldición que caeria sobre nosotros por desafiar a los valar ya circulaban por el campamento. Cuando dejamos Aman, lo hicimos tan libremente, creiamos que estabamos en una cruzada para hacer pagar a Morgoth por la muerte de nuestro amado rey Finwe, y por el robo de los preciosos Silmarils. Después vino el horror de Alqualonde. Asi cuando contemplábamos el incendio de los barcos, dejando a nuestra gente en Araman, muchos comenzaron a cuestionar la sabiduría de Feanor, y muchos temian que el ya estaba perdido en su ira y odio hacia aquel que le habia quitado todo. Pero yo, cegado por la lealtad y necesidad de honor, ignore esos rumores.

Esos pensamientos y mas flotaban en mi mente cuando me encontre frente a la entrada de su tienda. Aclare mi garganta y comence a anunciar mi llegada, entonces escuche su voz llamarme desde adentro.

"A- tul."

Empuje la tela que hacia las veces de puerta y entre. El volteo a verme, y me arrodille frente a el, cubriendo mi corazon con mi mano y bajando mi mirada al suelo. "Herunya" respondi tranquilamente.

"Bienvenido, mi joven guerrero. Peleaste valientemente y con habilidad"- me respondio. "levantate, Erestor"

Me levante pero mantuve mi corazon cubierto y mi mirada baja. El camino hacia mi y se detuvo frente a mi, podia ver las puntas de sus botas cubiertas con polvo. Yo brinque cuando el tomo mi barbilla con dos de sus dedos y levanto mi rostro hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. El sonrio de nuevo, y yo me encontre a mi mismo preguntándome de que era capaz este elfo y que planeaba hacerme, y distraídamente me pregunte si realmente me importaba. El sacudio su cabeza y arrugo su ceño un poco. Después lamio dos de sus dedos y limpio mi frente.

"Estas sangrando"- dijo suavemente

Levante mi mano y toque el lugar donde sus dedos habian estado, mi carne aun sintiendo su contacto.

"ven, siéntate"

El me hizo señas para que me sentara en una silla baja, y tomo un pequeño pedazo de ropa de una mesa. Se arrodillo frente a mi, gentilmente limpio la herida y sonrio.

"No es mas que un rasguño, no habra necesidad de suturar"

Hundio su dedo en una jarra conteniendo un ungüento y lo aplico en mi frente.

"Heridas en la cabeza sangran mas que todas las demas" dijo suavemente mientras me atendia " Suelen lucir peor de lo que realmente son". Limpio sus manos con una toalla y tomo mi rostro con ambas manos. Beso mi frente mientras se ponia de pie; entonces se rio suavemente.

"Me recuerdas a Maglor cuando tenia tu edad. Tan serio por fuera, pero por dentro suave y calido"

Me pregunte como es que el podia ver dentro de mi de esa forma, y el tomo mi mano jalándome de la silla. "ven conmigo, nessa" Yo lo segui la corta distancia hasta la cama y fue cuando mis sospechas se confirmaron.

"Remueve tu ropa"- dijo suavemente

Hice lo que se me dijo, mis dedos temblaban mientras desabotonaba mi tunica. Sus manos cubrieron las mias y me detuvo. Se acerco a mi y susurro en mi oido, sus labios rozando la curva, haciendome temblar.

"dejame ayudarte"

Juntas nuestras manos deshicieron los amarres de terciopelo y seda, y entonces sus manos acariciaron mis brazos y hombros desnudos

"cual es tu edad, Erestor? - Me pregunto suavemente

"eso importa?" pregunte en respuesta

"supongo que no" respondio con una suave risa "pero aun asi estoy curioso"

"setenta y cinco años de edad, herunya" respondi

"tan joven" murmuro "y tan hermoso"

Tome aire cuando sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi pecho, sus dedos acariciando los pezones erectos, jugueteando con ellos antes de viajar hacia mi abdomen. Todo mientras sus habilidosos labios acariciaban mi cuello y la linea de mi quijada.

"soy lo suficientemente mayor" susurre casi sin aliento

"lo suficientemente mayor para morir? Me pregunto suavemente

"no planeo morir, herunya" respondi

Una risa amarga escapo de sus labios " nay, espero que no, mi zorro" respondio "eso seria sin duda una lastima"

Sus dedos viajaron por entre mi cabello y vi por primera vez la suavidad en su mirada y sonrisa. Mis manos temblorosas acariciaron su cabello.

"Deseo darte placer, Erestor" dijo suavemente "y deseo tomar el mio de ti. Pero no lo hare si tu no deseas hacer esto tanto como yo lo deseo"

"te he seguido hasta aquí, herunya" respondi tranquilamente " te seguire hasta el fin si me lo permites. Estare complacido de darte cualquier cosa que desees de mi"

"eres un elfo noble, Erestor" dijo "y uno valiente y generoso. No te arrepentiras de esto"

Sostuvo mi rostro en sus manos y presiono sus labios en los mios; pude sentir su añoranza y su deseo que el mantenia oculto. Pude sentir lo mucho que el me deseaba y de hecho, mi propio deseo casi me cego. Su fuerte beso me clamo como suyo, y supe que no tendría ningun otro amante mientras el me conservara"

No era extraño a las maneras de la carne, pero solo habia yacido con aquellos de mi misma edad, de igual experiencia. Feanor era un habilidoso amante asi como estratega y guerrero.

Jadee por aire cuando el libero mi boca y la suya viajo mas abajo, debajo de mi cuello y por sobre mi pecho desnudo.

"Dulce Elbereth" jadee mientras el me atormentaba con su boca, lamiendo uno de mis pezones. Me arquee contra el, presionando mi pecho contra su boca asi como mis manos sujetaban su cabeza.

Todos recuerdan la primera vez que son tomados con arrollador amor y deseo. Feandro ya tenia mi respecto y reverencia; el tenia mi lealtad y sentido del honor. Pero cuando sus labios acariciaron mi cuerpo con total reverencia, y sus manos me tocaban con gentil cuidado, el tomo la ultima parte que quedaba, tomo mi corazon.

Mire hacia sus ojos oscuros, mis temblorosos dedos acariciando su rostro, mis labios queriendo formar las palabras para explicar como me sentia por dentro. El sonrio y acerco sus labios acariciando los mios.

"Erestor" murmuro contra mi boca, "mi oscuro, hermoso zorro. De haberte encontrado antes, te habria conservado conmigo siempre"

Clamo mi boca de nuevo con intensidad y y gemi en el beso. Tan perdido estaba en la pasión del beso que estuve sorprendido cuando senti la suave cama en mi espalda. Mis botas y pantalones finalmente fueron hechos a un lado y observe con ojos hambrientos mientras el se desnudaba, revelando su suave pero poderoso cuerpo a mi mirada.

Abri mis brazos para recibirlo cuando el se unio a mi en la cama, y lo atrape en mi abrazo, gimindo cuando senti su rigido miembro presionado contra mi vientre. El se habia bañado lo mejor que habia podido antes de que yo llegara, y olia a lavanda. El se estiro sobre mi, hundiendo sus dedos en una jarra de ungüento como ese con el que me habia tratado el corte en mi cabeza.

"dejame" susurre. Y cubri su mano con la mia mientras aplicaba la sustancia en su miembro.

Nunca en toda mi vida habia visto a alguien tan bellamente perdido en pasion. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente dejando escapar un ligero gemido.

Abri mis piernas y el se puso en posición mientras yo levantaba mis piernas para que estuvieran cerca de su cintura. El se acomodo sobre mi y susurro contra mis labios "no tengas miedo, Erestor. Tendre cuidado, no te lastimare"

Asenti y cerre mis ojos, tome una bocanada de aire cuando su erección se presiono contra mi entrada y exhale cuando el me penetro despacio "Estas bien, vanima?

"ye..." susurre en respuesta

Lentamente el se movio dentro mi, lánguidas embestidas, mas profundo a cada paso; el estaba tomando su tiempo, haciendome dulce y lentamente el amor. Lentamente mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su espada y levante mis piernas ajustándolas a su cintura, sintiéndolo deslizarse aun mas profundo dentro de mi. Escondi mi rostro en su cabello y grite cuando encontro su ritmo. Su profunda voz susurro "ah si, mi belleza, grita, grita mi nombre. Nadie mas nunca te hare sentir de esta forma"

"nadie mas" respondi sin aliento "nunca..."

Alcance mi climax sin necesidad de toques, ajustándome alrededor de el. El escondio su rostro en mi cuello mientras terminaba. Lentamente se dejo caer descansando en mi pecho. Yo lo sujete con mis brazos y piernas, sosteniéndolo cerca, no queriendo que se moviera, queriendo sostenerlo conmigo lo mas que se pudiera.

Finalmente el rodo sobre su espalda tomándome consigo y acunandome contra su pecho.

"duerme ahora, mi zorro" susurro "cabalgas conmigo en la mañana"

Presione un beso en su pecho y sonrei mientras el sueño me tomaba.

...................

****

Zorro, asi me llamaba. Porque el me puso ese sobrenombre, nunca estuve seguro. Tal vez vio algo en mis ojos, o tal vez el sabia algo acerca de mi que yo no sabia todavía.

La mañana siguiendo, cabalgamos y asaltamos contra el enemigo. Mientras Feanor cargaba hacia al frente, fuimos asaltados por todos los lados. Trate de mantenerme a su lado, pero fuimos separados, y pronto el estuvo lejos al frente de mi, cabalgando a las mismas puertas de Angband.

Lo vi caer mientras yo mataba al ultimo orco que me atacaba, lo vi rodeado de humo y llamas, escuche el gruñir de los balrogs que salian de las puertas. Sus hijos pelearon hasta alcanzarlo y fueron capaces de hacer retroceder a las bestias. Ellos trajeron su cuerpo de vuelta a las montañas, pero sus heridas eran demasiado grandes. Camine junte a el, sosteniendo su mano en la mia, peleando por no llorar. Queria ser valiente por el; queria ser fuerte. El me sonrio débilmente y susurro "mi hermoso zorro. No pido que me mantengas en tu corazon, solo pido que recuerdes lo que compartimos, aun si solo fue una vez"

Asenti, incapaz de pelear las lagrimas que caian de mis ojos.

"dejame con mis hijos ahora, Erestor. Tu servicio conmigo esta hecho. Eres libre de dejar estas tierras si lo deseas"

"No me ire, herunya" respondi suavemente "te cuidare hasta que tu fuerza regrese"

"oh, Erestor" dijo tan suavemente que apenas pude escucharlo "leal hasta el fin, mi zorro"

"siempre, herunya" respondi

Libere su mano y lo deje solo con sus hijos. El murio cerca de Ered Wethrin, su fiero espiritu dejo su cuerpo en un torrente de flamas hasta que nada quedo atrás.

Me uni a servicio de Maedhros, sabiendo de la maldicion que caeria sobre mi al hacerlo. Nunca pude haber imaginado cuando tiempo cargaria ese peso, pero estaba seguro que moriria en las guerras que vendrían.

Sin embargo, sobrevivi, y segui a Maedhros y Maglor. Cuando Doriath cayo, tome dos pequeños elfitos bajo mi ala y los crie con los hijos de Feanor lo mejor que pude. Me converti en su maestro, su mentor y protector. Le dije adios a Elros cuando hizo su elección, y conforte a Elrond en su pena. Dedique mi vida a su servicio y he estado con el desde entonces.

En los largos años desde entonces, nunca he amado a nadie de la manera que ame a feandro, y tres eras es un largo tiempo para estar solo. Pero soy un guerrero de corazon, aunque haya pasado varios años como consejero. Parece que mi señor tuvo razon en llamarme su zorro.

Regreso ahora a mi hogar, al lugar que deje tantos años atrás. Me pregunto que me espera ahí, a quien encontrare, quien me recordara después de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Espero que un cierto elfo de cabellos oscuros espere por mi, pero su destino aun es desconocido para mi...

"ven, mellonen" la voz de glorfindel me trajo de vuelta al presente "es hora de descansar, cabalgamos al amanecer"

"si" respondi "sera bueno viajar de nuevo, ver una ultima vez este mundo que dejamos atras por siempre"

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos e hicimos nuestro camino de vuelta a la casa. Me detuve en la puerta, viendo por el balcon una ultima vez. Es extraño saber que nunca lo vere de nuevo.

"Erestor!"

De nuevo, la voz de glorfindel me trajo de vuelta.

"estoy yiendo a casa, herunya" susurre, y cerre las puertas tras de mi.

**traducciones:**

Nessa = joven  
Hérunya = mi señor  
Vanima = hermoso  
Yé = si

**FIC DE LARIEN ELENGASSE, ORIGINAL EN INGLES.**


End file.
